


Panty Raid

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Come Shot, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Fetish, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panties, Panties Kink, Panty Kink, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot, Porn, Post-Movie(s), Slash, Smut, Underwear, Underwear Kink, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdock has a surprise for Face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrslink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrslink/gifts).



> Seriously?! I LOVE [IdentityPollution](http://identitypolution.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://crazyfoolstiney.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/315/87478)  
> 

“Murdock, are those…”

The pilot quickly tugged his shirt down but Face had already seen the flash of bright pink at his waistband.

“What are you doing?” Murdock asked; bumping against the stove as the conman suddenly crowded his space.

“What am _I_ doing?” Face slid his hand into the back of baggy cargo shorts, groaning when fingers connected with lace. “Are these for me?” He asked huskily, nipping at Murdock’s ear.

Face couldn’t even remember mentioning panties but he must have. Murdock had a way of noticing even the most subtle things that drove Face wild, always filing that information away for later use.

“They sure ain’t for B.A. You weren’t supposed to see them till after dinner. Damn, you coriander!” Murdock shook his fist at the cabinet he’d been reaching into.

“How ‘bout a little sneak peek?” Face purred; hand cupping the pilot’s lace covered ass.

“Nope. You got your peeking…” Murdock wiggled out of Face’s grasp, “and groping. Now get outta my kitchen.”

*****

Face had a very strong disliking for Murdock at this very moment. Just sitting there across the table telling B.A. the average person eats 35,000 cookies in their lifetime… Like. It. Mattered. Face shifted uncomfortably for what felt like the 35,000th time.

“You alright, kid?” Hannibal questioned and Face saw Murdock smirk. _‘Asshole.’_

“Yeah, boss. I’m fine.” _‘No, I’m not. Murdock’s wearing hot pink panties and I’ve had a raging hard on all through dinner.’_

It took another 30 minutes, cleaning up the dinner mess and Face’s hands being continuously swatted away before they finally bid their teammates goodnight and started upstairs.

Face didn’t even care that the volume on the TV went up knowingly; all that mattered was the grind of his hips against Murdock’s backside as they made their way into the bedroom.

“You are pure evil. Seriously? Did you have to get Hannibal going on about Colter’s run?” Face pushed Murdock against the door as soon as it closed.

“A little anticipation never hurt anyone.” Murdock’s snicker turned into a loud groan as Face’s hand slid down the front of his shorts. Face’s own moan joining his as fingers played over the damp front of the panties.

“I don’t think so. Sitting through dinner thinking about how much I couldn't wait to get my hands, my mouth on you was pretty fucking painful.” Face growled, tugging Murdock’s shirt over his head before diving in to capture the pilot’s mouth.

Tongues slid against each other and Murdock’s hips canted forward as Face unfastened and yanked pants out of the way. He nipped at Murdock’s lower lip, causing the pilot to gasp as he dragged blunt nails over soft lace covered hardness.

Face pulled away and Murdock made a disgruntled noise that quickly turned to one of approval when Face started undressing himself before trailing down his lover's body with tongue and teeth. Pausing to suck a red mark on the pilot’s collarbone then grinning when a gentle tug of nipple had Murdock hissing and pulling at his hair.

Down on his knees, Face pressed hungrily to Murdock’s cock where it strained and leaked against the fabric. He reached up to still the pilot’s rocking hips and ran his tongue over Murdock’s shaft, groaning as he took in the masculine scent and taste, so at odds with the delicate feminine pink lace.

“Temp.” Murdock huffed in a broke whine that had Face chuckling.

“Anticipation never hurt anyone.” He smirked as Murdock swallowed then looked down.

“Whoever said that’s an asshole.”

Face laughed, standing as the pilot reached between them and stroked a hand up the length of him. Hips bucking into Murdock’s touch, he leaned close and ran a hand over his lover’s ass.

“If these are for me, turn around and let me enjoy them.” Face let his tongue lap at Murdock’s ear as the pilot frantically shook his head and complied.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here but later I want you bouncing on my cock wearing these.” Face panted as he ground his cock against lace covered ass while Murdock braced hands on the door and pushed back to meet him.

Murdock scoffed. “Oh, Face that’s so awful, this ain’t a…” The rest of the complaint was cut off by a pleasured wail as Face slid his hand down the front of the panties and gripped him tight.

“What was that?” Face teased.

“Nothing, oh god, I’ll do whatever you want. Just keep doing that.” Murdock stuttered; rolling his hips as friction came from front and back when Face started moving.

Face ran his tongue over Murdock’s neck, groaning deep as soft lace brushed his knuckles while his palm slid against hot hardness.

Murdock’s head fell back onto Face’s shoulder as he was stroked harder, faster. The pull of fabric against Face’s own cock, trapped between their bodies was almost too much.

“I love you.” Murdock sobbed, shifting to lunge for Face’s mouth, grabbing a handful of hair as he came all over the panties and Face’s fingers.

Face broke the kiss and grasped Murdock’s hip. “Let me. Let me.” He practically begged while sliding the hand slick with the pilot’s come furiously over his own shaft as he palmed Murdock’s ass with the other.

“Fuck…yes…just…” Face met Murdock’s eyes as the pilot watched him over his shoulder and that’s all it took to have Face moaning through his climax as he streaked the hot pink panties with come.

Face shakily draped himself over the pilot as his lungs worked hard for air. “Holy fuck, I love you.”

Murdock turned, eyes hooded, grin sated as hands traveled down abs to caress Face’s spent cock while he desperately searched his mouth.

“Gotta go to the store again.” Murdock mumbled around swipes of tongue.

“What?” Face asked, pulling back with confusion.

“I think I’m gonna need new panties.”


End file.
